1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to file saving technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for saving files and file management in a memory inserted into a device such as a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals include devices such as: personal digital assistants (PDA's), cellular phones, personal communication service (PCS) phones, hand-held PC's, global system for mobile communication (GSM) phones, laptop computers, MP3 players, and portable multimedia players (PMP's), etc. just to name a few of such devices.
Due to the recent widespread use of mobile communication terminals, many mobile communication terminal users prefer terminals that offer a variety of functions beyond basic communication features. To comply with users' wishes, terminal manufacturers have included additional functions in mobile communication terminals to enhance the standard function. For example, mobile communication terminals are manufactured to include features such as a camera and a mobile disc.
The camera installed in a mobile communication terminal facilitates taking and storing photographs with the added advantage of not having to carry a separate camera. That is, the mobile communication terminal stores files of the images captured by the user.
Terminal users can store many types of data, including moving image files, still image files, audio files, and text files. In addition, mobile communication terminals permit the users the opportunity to view the stored data as often as desired when the users are out and about.
However, since mobile communication terminals have a limited memory capacity, only a set amount of data or pictures can be stored. To resolve the problem of limited memory capacity, an additional memory, typically in the form of a module, must be purchased in order to store a large amount of data therein.
However, when a user inserts the additional memory into the mobile communication terminal and saves files, the mobile communication terminal checks all previously saved files (typically in all of the memory) to check whether any of them have the same file name as the current file(s) about to be saved. If there is no file with the same name, the mobile communication terminal saves the current file(s) in the memory. If a plurality of files is saved, the mobile communication terminal must check the files one at a time, which causes a delay before the current files are saved. Users do not like to spend time waiting for the mobile communication terminal to check all the files, and are typically unable to use the terminal to take other photographs (if the opportunity should arise) or use other features of the mobile communication terminal while waiting during this delay for file checking.
In an attempt to bypass the aforementioned problem of a delay during file checking, some users manually create a plurality of folders in the memory (often prior to taking photographs) and then save their pictures in the corresponding folders. Therefore, the conventional method, which is essentially a bypass of the known problem of delay, has disadvantages such that, for example, users must spend time creating folders.
Also, if a user wishes to store a large amount of data, the user must manipulate a plurality of memories in such a way that: the user inserts a first memory into the mobile communication terminal and then takes photographic images; the images are saved in the inserted first memory; the first memory is separated from the mobile communication terminal; and the user then inserts the second memory into the mobile communication terminal and takes photos to save them therein. Here, the pictures are saved in the second memory as serial file names that are followed by the serial file names of the pictures saved in the first memory. Therefore, there is a great degree of difficulty for the user to read how many pictures are saved in a corresponding memory.